


Polychrome

by rosesggu



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Art, Inspired by their move stage, M/M, Oneshot, Painting, changgu models for hyunggu, spicy but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesggu/pseuds/rosesggu
Summary: Hyunggu was the planet and Changgu was just the moon orbiting around him, coming closer and drifting away again in ever-repeating circles.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Polychrome

**Author's Note:**

> This was very spontaneous, written in one sitting and very very inspired by 2ggu's Move stage from we l:ve. Please be gentle with me it's not perfect.

Changgu had never understood the big deal about painting.

Spreading splashes of colour on a white background to capture a moment that was over by the time the first dot of paint touched the canvas, it never seemed to make any sense.

Where others saw emotions and stories, tragedies and romances, love confessions and visual poetry he saw nothing but what it was, lines on paper.

If he’d been able to choose he would have wished for the ability to see all these things too, to be able to speak about one single painting for hours until the initial canvas was forgotten and an entirely new universe had been created to match what the artist possibly could’ve intended to convey.

He wished he could look at an abstract collection of shapes and analyse the meaning of edges and curves, of tones and shades.

But that had never been him.

Art, colours and vision had always been Hyunggu’s element, Hyunggu’s passion. Because he had the abilities Changgu lacked and he could spend hours at art galleries, sitting on benches facing the pictures to look at them and philosophize over the intention behind it.

And Hyunggu had tried making Changgu like it too. Dragged him to endless exhibitions, showed him all of his own works, went on countless rants about certain artists and their masterworks.

Nothing had worked, nothing could make Changgu understand the language of art. He was a foreigner in the world of colours, an alien.

But maybe that was how they were supposed to work. Hyunggu saw stories in everything around him, found details worth capturing in every space. And Changgu saw nothing but him.

No one could deny the tension between them, it was there and clear to see. Changgu knew about it too and he knew the smallest trigger could make them tip over. One small incidence and they’d find a way to break every last wall in between them.

Hyunggu was the planet and Changgu was just the moon orbiting around him, coming closer and drifting away again in ever-repeating circles.

When asked about what was between them they'd just shrug, change the topic. Labels were wrong, unfitting for them.

And yet they’d never done more than exchange longing gazes and even more desperate touches. That was all it was, or maybe it was all they allowed it to be.

“Changgu?” Hyunggu spoke with the warmth of a thousand suns mirrored in his tone. His voice was mellow and his hand had found a way to caress the other’s cheek.

“Hm?” Changgu pressed his lips together into a thin line, aching to lean into the younger’s touch a little more.

Hyunggu smiled, looking over at his painting utensils in the corner of his living room. “I’m trying to improve my skills at painting bodies. And, you know, I’ve done my own several times.” He very much had, Changgu had found himself wondering how many of the lines the other had used to outline himself were actually there. “I really want to try someone else now. So… would you model for me?”

Changgu raised one brow, looking into the other man’s sparkly eyes. “You want to paint me?”

“Yes. I do.”

The older chuckled, still baffled at his inability to deny Hyunggu anything at all. “What do I have to do?”

The younger smiled, his fingers combing through Changgu’s hair until it was neat. “Well… it’s a study of bodies so… you’d have to liberate your torso. Other than that you just have to sit here and look pretty like you always do.”

Taking his shirt off was easier than expected though it was the first time for Changgu to reveal more of his body to the other.

Hyunggu looked at him for a while, lips parted slightly. “You have muscles.”

“I pride myself on them.”

“Rightfully so.”

Changgu had never seen the other paint, funny enough. Normally the younger was secretive about his working progress, he’d lock himself in a room with only his utensils and he’d come back out hours later with a proud smile on his face.

The light in the living room was dimmed as it always was when they hung out, creating an atmosphere that matched the electricity between them.

“I normally don’t paint with such low lighting.” the younger said as he prepared his canvas and picked out a pencil for the sketch.

“We can make it brighter.”

“No, I like you in this light. I want to paint you the way you look right now.”

Changgu smiled. “Do you think I look pretty?”

“I’m not going to feed your ego like that. Now sit still!”

The sound of them breathing was all that was audible, that and Hyunggu’s pencil scratching the paper as he drew soft lines, looking from Changgu back at his sketch and erasing parts over and over to redo them. He was focused, eyebrows furrowed.

“God…” he muttered at one point.

“My name’s Changgu.”

“Shut up! I was just…”

“Yes?”

“You look good. That’s all.” he gulped and Changgu smiled.

“You don’t look terrible yourself.”

Hyunggu hummed, taking a few seconds longer to look at the older this time. His eyes seemed to scan him, finding every detail he wanted to portray.

“What’s your favourite thing about me?” Changgu dared to ask as Hyunggu dedicated his attention back to the canvas.

The other laughed softly, effortlessly drawing another line.

“Are you that desperate for compliments?”

“If they come from you, yes. Tell me what you like. Tell me what’s beautiful about me to you, what you’re going to emphasise in the painting.”

Hyunggu shook his head. “I don’t emphasise the things I already like. I’ll emphasise the things no one really notices, the ones that go without praise. But… if you want to know that badly, I like your eyes. And your hands, collarbones. I like that vein on your upper arm.”

“Do you want to know what I like the most about you?”

The younger looked over at him, squinting his eyes. “You think about those things?”

“I’ve spent so much time looking at you I think I can name a thing or two that stick out to me.”

“Sure.”

“Your lips. And your jawline. Your hands, too.”

“My lips?”

“Mhm.”

Hyunggu smiled, setting down the pencil and taking one step back to look at what he’d sketched within ten minutes. 

“Can I see?” Changgu asked.

“No, you can see the final product.”

The younger then began to pick out his colours, mixing them until they were perfect. Changgu never understood how he knew which ones to combine to make the right tone. But he didn’t question it because Hyunggu looked beautiful, immersed in his element.

His hair fell into his forehead but he didn’t even seem to notice, wrist moving in circles over and over.

There already was a stain on his baby blue shirt but he didn’t seem to care and Changgu didn’t mind at all. It just made him look more beautiful, so into his element.

Then it started and everything began to make sense.

Hyunggu’s way of painting was nothing like the other had ever imagined. It was gentle movements that went through his entire body, as if he was allowing the brush to dance with him. His touch was featherlight and he smiled widely at every brushstroke.

He didn’t look at Changgu anymore, his entire focus was on the canvas. He applied colours in different shades, gentle as ever and Changgu wondered what it was that Hyunggu felt while he portrayed him.

He’d never viewed himself as something  _ worth _ being captured for eternity, yet here he was being the other’s vision, his muse.

It was mind blowing and suddenly it made sense why Hyunggu was so into art. He felt the same passion for paint that Changgu felt for the sound of the younger’s voice.

It was silent in the room and nothing Changgu could’ve said would have accurately conveyed what he felt for the other.

Hyunggu set the paintbrush aside and picked a thinner one, moving close to the canvas to colour in the details. Changgu couldn’t see him anymore like this but it didn’t matter. Nothing could ever have compared to the emotions he felt.

He didn’t know how much time had passed when Hyunggu was done but it was irrelevant because the younger looked starstruck, admiring his own work.

“Changgu, you’re  _ beautiful _ .”

The older smiled. “Can I see?”

Hyunggu nodded so he went over to his side, not nearly prepared for the sight awaiting him.

He’d never understood art yet the painting Hyunggu had made of him was everything he had ever wanted to be and more. He could feel everything the other felt, he saw the way lines melted into each other to create a figure that almost made him look bland.

Never would he have seen his body this way but the younger had captured aspects that remained hidden to mirrors.

“This is… You see me like this?”

“When I look at you I see all of this and more.”

Changgu smiled, reaching out for the other’s jaw and cupping it gently. “Do you mean that?”

“Every line.”

There it was, the final trigger. This was what had been missing and now it was here. Changgu could feel the final walls crashing down and he knew the other felt it too.

Hyunggu smiled sheepishly, his hand cold against the older man’s bare waist. “Are you not going to kiss me?” he asked, eyes sparkly and big as he looked directly into the other’s.

Changgu did kiss him. He barely had to tip forward as they’d already been in extreme proximity.

Their lips met as if they’d waited all their life for this moment, as if they’d been sculpted specifically for one another. Hyunggu giggled into the gesture, fingertips trailing along the outlines of Changgu’s muscles.

Their breath was hot and neither of them were nervous. What happened right now had always meant to. The right moment had just arrived and now they finally were one.

It would’ve been faulty to call it love. They weren’t in love, love was too weak of a term to describe their bond.

They were art. Changgu was the canvas and Hyunggu made sure to spill his colours all over him. He danced all over him and the older enjoyed it all too well.

“Will you make  _ me  _ your next masterpiece?” Changgu whispered, lips sore against the other’s.

Hyunggu laughed, tongue gliding over the older’s bottom lip for just a second. “I’ll make you my life’s work if you let me.”


End file.
